Hand tools with multiple implements can eliminate the need for a collection of conventional tools. This configuration may benefit those users who have only an infrequent need for certain tools, which would not warrant carrying those tools in their regular, full-size form. This configuration can also benefit those users, such as the sportsman, outdoorsman, and military personnel, for whom the reduction in size and weight of tooling (and related tool kits) without the loss of functionality (e.g., multiple tooling configurations) is particularly important for service tasks, maintenance tasks, and particular usages related to a firearm.
Many types of multi-purpose and configurable tools are known. Each type, however, is not without its particular limitations. Moreover, when discussed in relation to firearms and related weaponry, many of these know devices are not configured for implementation as part of or as an accessory to a firearm.
There is therefore a need for a tool, and more particularly a configurable tool, which is compatible with portions of the firearm.